pokemon_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Froslass
|} Froslass (Japanese: ユキメノコ Yukimenoko) is a dual-type . It evolves from a female when exposed to a . It is one of 's final forms, the other being . Biology Froslass is a humanoid Pokémon with a hollow torso that resembles a . It wears a red band around its waist, reminiscent of an . Its body lacks feet and it floats in the air like its counterpart, . Its arms are connected to the sides of its head, and flare at the wrists. The flared portion has dappled, light blue coloration. Its hands consist of three small fingers. Froslass's head is shaped similar to a sideways water droplet, and is topped with two ice crystals that resemble horns. Its head has several holes on it, resembling a mask. Through two of these holes, crystal blue eyes with yellow sclera can be seen. It also has a mouth below this "mask". Froslass lives in snowy areas and has the ability to freeze foes with its breath. It is thought to display its victims secretly after freezing them. As evidenced in the anime, it can create illusions to manipulate others. Froslass is a female only species, and is said in legends to be the spirit of a woman who was lost in the mountains. In the anime Major appearances Froslass made its anime debut in The Drifting Snorunt! where one kidnapped Dawn's Piplup and forcing , , and to help her by saving her child from a . A Froslass appeared in A Real Rival Rouser! under the ownership of Paul where she battled against Ash's Pikachu. Minor appearances A Froslass first appeared in a brief cameo in the Giratina and the Sky Warrior where it helped Ash's friends stop the glacier. A Froslass and were participating in a Double Performance on TV in Unlocking the Red Chain of Events!. Pokédex entries . It freezes its opponents to temperatures nearly minus sixty degrees.}} In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga A Froslass first appeared under the ownership of Candice in To and Fro with Froslass, where it is presented as her secret weapon to battle . Due to her Rapidash and its speed, its attacks rarely hit, and didn't dish out much damage due to the type matchup, but the moment Platinum ordered it to use , its dealt out lethal damage, forcing her to recall it. Then, after Platinum's Lopunny managed to defeat Candice's , and Froslass seemed to have the battle won when Lopunny fainted as well, it was finally beaten by Rapidash. Platinum, revealing that she had Lopunny faint itself with its , Candice handed her the , and the three head out to Lake Acuity. This Froslass is later given to Platinum at the Spear Pillar. In the TCG Game data NPC appearances * : The player battles Froslass at the end of Crevice Cave to save . * PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure: battles Froslass in the Iceberg Zone to persuade her to make up with . She also freezes the lake so Pikachu can save . Pokédex entries . What seems to be its body is actually hollow.}} breath. It is said to then secretly display its prey.}} |} |} breath. It is said to then secretly display its prey.}} breath. It is said to then secretly display its prey.}} |} |} . What seems to be its body is actually hollow.}} . What seems to be its body is actually hollow.}} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} }} |} |} |} |} }} }} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |area=Almia Castle}} |area=Rocky Cave}} |area=Iceberg Zone}} |area=Sky Fortress}} |} |} |area=Glacier: World Axle - B2F, Frozen Tundra}} |area=Evolve }} |area=Conductor Room: Frozen Runway}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 3 }} |area=Castle Noapte: Stage 128}} |area=Distortion Land: Outermost Snowfield (Center Boss, Back, Special)}} |area=Area 22: Stage 01}} |} |} Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up |Ominous Wind|Ghost|Special|60|100|5||'}} By TM/HM By By tutoring By a prior evolution Anime-only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- in the Iceberg Zone, but usually they are good friends! Her can freeze an entire lake! }} |- when its link is improved while its female Warrior is equipped with a |link=' ' and }} |- |} Evolution only |no2=478 |name2=Froslass |type1-2=Ice |type2-2=Ghost}} Sprites Trivia * No other Pokémon has the same type combination as Froslass. * Due to the censor that prevents Pokémon with offensive nicknames being traded on the GTS, an English language Froslass cannot be traded on the GTS without a nickname in . Origin Froslass is most likely based on , a female ice-spirit of Japanese folklore. Name origin Froslass is a combination of frost and lass. Yukimenoko may be a combination of 雪 yuki (snow) and 女の子 menoko (archaic word for girl). Kimeno also sounds like a corruption of 着物 . In other languages |fr=Momartik|frmeaning=From and |es=Froslass|esmeaning=Same as English name |it=Froslass|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=눈여아 Nunyeoa|komeaning=From and |zh_cmn=雪妖女 Xuě Yāo Nǚ|zh_cmnmeaning=From its Japanese name. Combination of and . }} External links |} Category:Pokémon with cross-generational evolutions de:Frosdedje fr:Momartik it:Froslass ja:ユキメノコ pl:Froslass zh:雪妖女